Broken
by xXScaledHeartXx
Summary: The children begged me to tell them of the Old Worlds. Of their beauty and features, who and what lived there. Looking towards my beloved, I couldn't help but let a single tear fall. These stories would never be told if it wasn't for my brother and I. I patted their heads and started with my first home's story.
1. Chapter 1

As the heavy double doors to the Headmaster's Office closed, there was no turning back for the Necromancer. He held his papers over the Headmaster's head and declared his ridence of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Every colleuge of his saw it coming, all but two.

The Headmaster slowly raised his head from his own mass of paperwork of transfer students and enrollies. He eyed the Once Necromancer Professor and nodded. With that, the professor burned his paperwork in his hands. They were engulfed by a black flame then it flickered out.

"As promised," started the Necromancer," I will never return here. However be warned, as I will send things here to do my bidding." He turned to leave then threw the last of his threats, "the child will be mine and once she is. You better wish your days would have been numbered before then."

The Headmaster said nothing as the Necromancer stormed out of his office, leaving papers to scatter in his leave. A snow white owl named Gamma came from the Spiral Observitory room. Even he was not surprised by this action.

For the next year everyone would have forgotten about that Necromancer and about the Thuragest professor. They would be replaced of course. However, durring that year of quiet. The Headmaster had missed a very important detail about that Necromancer. His thirst for power would never be meant unless he knew he held all power for that would be the only way to repare his once joyest life.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Crashing Down Spiraling<strong>

Stiff from the rough night, I got out of my warm Krokatopian bed and went to prepare for the day. Probably should have went to sleep earlier however, today was the last day of being a student. The nerves kept me up, thinking of what would become of myself. How to prove I am meant to be.

For this event, I had to wear the formal student's clothes, tan based clothing with maroon trim. Of course it was printed with the Sorcerer's spell incitation. My outfit was this in a whimsical hat, jester's robe and elegant foot ware. My dark brunette hair was pin straight once I had brushed it, stopping just past my shoulders. After a quick check in the mirror. I could tell this was the best I could do, so I got ready to go. I grabbed my staff and started down the stairs, memories of my first day in the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts came flodding back in.

First step, I saw myself as an enrollie at the age of twelve, jumping with excitment about getting my first wand.

Second step still age twelve, at the end of my first year. Being awarded a pet egg by Alhazred for being at the top of the class. Everyone was happy for me, may a few hot-heaed ones who were not so pleased.

Third step I was in my living room, playing with my baby Hydra that was a gift from Alhazred. Training it the best way I knew how.

Fourth step, I was back in my third year of school. Spent all day and all night locked up in my room, studying life away, never once got help for anything.

Fifth, sixth, seventh. All happy memories of my friends and I in class. Have parties and everything else.

eighth step. I froze.

Face turned into a starting scowl as I tried to think about my family, if they would even be there today. For me, only me. I was however a single child of a Theurgist and a Diviner, or that was what I was told on my first day of studying. Never once had I seen either one of them. No letter nor picture.

I shook my head violently to rid my mind of those memories as I continued down the steps. Now thinking of how I would present myself to the class and to the professor. Dear Alhazred watched me grow from start to end, watching my every cast and fizzle. If I would mess up today, never will the memory go away.

My hand hovered over the knob. Looking over my shoulder, I said goodbye to Maggie and felt a presence. Quickly checking around, I found nothing. One swift movement of my hand and arm as I went out the door.

* * *

><p>"I will now ask for the graduating students to come up and take their diplomas." Said Headmaster Ambrose with a smile on for the students and professors. This was always a cheerful moment for everyone, no more homework but real jobs. The chance to prove your abillity. He looked up at the sky as the students came upond the stage. My own head raised too, seeing that it was changing. Clouds were gathering and darkness was peaking out for behind the buildings, hopefully the weather will hold.<p>

"Now I would like Professor Alhazred to come up here and present the students thei deplomas." After that, the Headmaster sat back down beside the podium. Alhazred slowly made his way up to the stage and nodded to every one of his students.

"Students no more," he started, "you are now a teacher to others. Your wisdom of the art of Balance will carry you far. Use it wisely as I have with you all." His voice being dry from the heat cracked as he spoke. Alhazred turned to look at his students and nodded once more. "Now, please come up here and take hold of your path."

One by one they came up and thanked the old professor. I began to worry and squirm in my seat as my name grew closer and closer to the list. Allison LotucFlower, Eve MoonShade, Hunter TallStaff. All of these names were called, leaving one for the last.

"Madison."

Name was called, first name only.

This happened every year. Whenever I was called upon, my unknown last name was never spoken. No one knew it, neither did I.

Whipping my hands on the skirt of my robe, I got up and walked towards Alhazred. He smiled and handed me the diploma that was now mine. He then patted me on the back to signal that I could begin.

"I, Madison, has graduated at the top of my class of Sorcerers. It was not easy as Professor Alhazred is very strict on our attendance and expects our most each and every day." I turned to my class. "You all had made this class the best for me and our Professor. Sure there were a few mishaps and a few good and bad times but we stuck to our futures. Seeing that not only did we make it, but that we proved it." I bowed showing that I was finished and turned to shake Professor Alhazred's hand. As we did, he whispered into my ear.

"Go to Headmaster Ambrose now. He wishes to speak with you about your future." When he broke that handshake, his eyes were not smiling anymore. Instead, they cast a pity in them.

I went right to the Headmaster's office once off the stage. A few of my friends waved as I walked by, the twins of the Ice school Kane and Kimma DarkShade waved to me. Shannon EmeraldGem bowed her head as I walked by, being the proper Thuerigist that she was. Eve Moonshade gave me a thumbs up, Eve was always supportive to others. Then Justin SkullBreaker grinned under his hat, that was one of our secret signs meaning _good job, now I will tease you about it later._ Once out of the mob of students, I began to think of why I would be summoned. However, I would take this as a good sign, but I grew_ w_orried by Alhazred's words and look towards me. Most importantly, why was it only me that was being called to him?

"Now would Professor Halstrom Baelstrom hope on up here?" Asked Alhazred, the words echoed behind me along with a roar of thunder and lighting by the Diviners. Shaking my head, " too excited all the time," I whispered.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the big double doors were infront of me. Nervesly, I began to opened the right side door to poke my head in. Seeing if there was anyone else in the office. There was no one but the regular papers and books. The Headmaster couldn't be seen behind his mass of work, how he never completes it is a mystery.<p>

His head picked up once he hear the door close. "Ah, Madison," he started, "you came here faster then I had thought. Uh please, come take a seat by my desk here." He motioned towards the padded chair beside his. After clearing the paper mess, I made it to the chair. eyeing the piece of paper in the Headmaster's hands then eyed him. Studying him even.

Much like Alhazred, he wore a sad exspression upon his usuall smily face. Something was wrong today with the professors but I surely didn't know what. The Headmaster then turned to me and held up the piece of paper.

"This, this letter is addressed to you." He held it to me, taking it gingerly. "I am sorry that I have read it but, it didn't have a return address on it. I wanted to make sure that it was safe for you to take." He nodded at his own words and looked at me again with sadden eyes. I then finally looked closely at the letter, seeing that it was written with pure elegance and swiftness that this had to have taken hours to write. At the bottom of the page I saw a black thorn locus with the letters 'M' and 'D'. After studying it I began to read it aloud.

"You my dear child, have finally reached your age of maturaty. Now once you leave this school, you will know your future as I will help you to it. Together we will rule a great part of the spiral and ridence it of the Ravenwood School. Just listen to me and you will be safe through all of this." I stopped and looked at the Headmaster. He was now going through a new stack of papers but, seemed to be listening. I continued on. "I will find you after the ceromony. Come by the Spiral Chamber and wait there. If you miss this chance, do not worry. As I plan to come get you one way or another. I forbid you to show this to anyone as they may ruin your future. You are however allowed to show this to your Headmaster, as I want him to know what will be approaching for him."

I placed the letter back on his desk and began to think. Who wrote this? Was it a prank or for real? Do I know this person at all? And this person said dear child, could it be either my mother or father? While mulling through this in my head, Headmaster Ambrose began to speak again.

"Madison, this letter. I would not go there to meet this person. If you do, I can not guarentee your safty. However, even if you don't go. I can put Wizard City it jepordey. Because of this person I cannot reach a conclusion upon it." He pulled out a piece of paper and started to write on it. "Because of this, I am afraid that you will have to stay within the guards sites at all times. This is an oder for them to do so."

I could barely understand what he meant by this letter being a hazerd as this may very well be one of my parents, along with me being under guard supervision. Though this was Headmaster I was speaking to, he knew things that could never be explained. Still I asked him, "Headmaster, could this be my mother or father? Why would you think this person could cause harm?"

Just as he was about to answer, A loud crash came fom the Spiral Observitory room. Followed by a call from Gamma.

Headmaster moved as fast as he could to the Observitory. Gamma opened the doors with wide eyes looking startled. "Merle," was all he could manage.

Merle Ambrose lifted his head higher to see where the noise had came from. I poked my head under his right arm that was holding the door. Instantly I saw what it was. The giant Spiral that was always suspended in the air was now a shinning mess on the floor. Each world was in a corner of the room, some still spinning around. Ambrose got done on his knees and picked up the Wizard City world repluca.

It was in seven different peices, unlike the others that were untouched.

As he held it in his hands, Gamma flew over and perched upon his right shoulder. He too looked at it with geat concern. I too knew what this might mean as I have watched Gamma for hours and listened to him went he started to talk about the Spiral. Looking down at the mess I came to the conclusion that was horrifying to realize.

The end was beginning.

Merle still held the broken Spiral as he spoke, "my dear student and child, the letter is from a great evil." He stood up, but had a tight grip on one of the bookshelves.

"Who is this person Headmaster?" Never in my life have I seen the Headmaster like this. The old man looked ready to just collapse. I took a tentative step towards him.

"Oh dear one, it is Malistaire Drake. I can not let him have you or the Spiral will crash." With those words, he sat back down on the floor. Sitting in the middle of his Spiral.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)- I do not own Wizard101, I do own my OC.**

**Hello**

"Malistaire?" It wasn't long ago that the name was of great importance. Professor Malistaire Drake had been known for his teachings and of his students' acheivements. "Professor Maliastaire Drake, how could you say he is evil?" I was still standing by the door watching as the Headmaster was in deep thought.

All he did was nod before Gamma had spoke for him, "wizard, Maliastaire had left for reasons that we can not say. Along with his wife as you may recall." Gamma flew over to his perch and looked down. "Professor Drake was of course the best we ever had. We miss him greatly and hi wife, as I have said before. He left for reason which now make him a red light in our eyes." Gamma never did look back up to look me in the eyes. Which is very uncommon from this familiar.

"Still, how could you say that the man was evil. Just because he was a Death caster?" My voice was beginning to rise as I spoke towards Gamma. It angered me that both Headmaster and Gamma would think this was Malistaire's doing. "Why and how am I mixed into this? If Malistaire wrote this to me, shouldn't I have the right to know why he was sent away?" Gamma never flinched as I spoke.

I realized I wouldn't get any more out of Gamma and anything from the Headmaster wouldn't make sense either way. I bowwed to both and annoced my leave. Heading back to the ceromoney as it would most likely be the Death's class.

Before reaching the door, Headmaster Ambrose got up and called to me, "I ask of you to speak to Professor Alhazred one last time. And to say thank you for me." I looked back to see that the Headmaster was now at him desk with his head in his hands. "You should do the same."

His words puzzled me as I closed the door behind.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Asked the twins, Kane and Kimma wore the entire elegant set with the Ice institation with Kane in dark blue base with white, Kimma had the light blue base with white. Both had a hand on their hips and smiled at me.<p>

"You know, talking to the Headmaster." I quickly scanned the area for Professor Alhazred. "What happened to the ceromony?"

"Oh that," Kane lost his smile, "the storm rained it out. But now that you're here. it stopped." Shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, at least it stopped. Do one of you know where Professor Alhazred is?" I looked up toawrds the sky, the clouds were gone. Also, the twins did seem to be a bit dampened, Kimma's hat was sagging over her crystal blue eyes that were never focused on anything.

"Professor Alhazred never returned, "whispered Kimma, as if she was talking to herself. "Once Professor Baelstrom was called, Professor Alhazred left the stage. I never heard him sit back down." I could tell that Kimma was telling the truth, she never lies if it dealt with her hearing.

Kane looked out toawrds Golem Court, "I saw him go towards the Court. He looked a bit worried but, how could I tell from that many wrinkles?" He placed his hand on Kimma's back to turn her around, "we better get going to pack up the house. See you later Maddie."

I nodded to them and started up towards Golem Court. No one really did go up there unless Professor Falmea had ran out of her Flame Gems. The fact that the storm ended once I returned and that Headmaster Ambrose told me to say thank you for him. This didn't add up. Wizard City was indeed an abnormal place, but these events were off.

The area was quiet, it was expected from the end of the ceromony. However, it didn't feel right. The Fairgrounds was still and silent, a wisp could be heard miles away. I looked back up, as if to see a sign. A sign that would tell me how to stop my nerves from jumping. The day started out innocent enough, like any other normal day for me. Just from the Spiral shattering and the worriedsome look of both Professor Alhazred and Headmaster Ambrose. I didn't know if I should be worried too.

The storm, like Kane had said, has passed once I returned. What he didn't see was that it was now over Golem Court. Looking a bit angry as it did grow bigger and darker. Quickly, I slipped through the gate and into the darkness. Running my left hand on the wall to not trip. It wasn't long before I emerged from the tunnel and looked up at the tower. The door, it was cracked open.

"Professor Alhazred?" I called out, no answer came. However, I saw flecks of golden dust fluttering out the door. Within a few strides I was in front of the door, one hand on the door as I peered through. Not knowing if I or anyone else, was welcomed.

In the middle of the room stood Professor Alhazred, with his staff of the sands in his hand as he fluently waved it this way and that. The golden dust came from the circle that formed from his staff. Bravely, I took a step into the tower to marvel at the golden dust.

The professor never stopped as the circle grew brighter. His motions did increase in speed. After minutes of my veiwing, he stopped. Gazing into his work as he reached out his right hand. As if to grab something.

"My dear," spoke Professor Alhazred, no longer did he have the dryness to his voice. Now it flew as if in honey, "I can sense you here as I had hopped for. Please come closer." He never turned his head to look at me. I stepped next to him to looked at the work.

"Place your hand into this spiral."

I did as told, the flecks tickled at my hand and wrist. Once my hand was inside, Professor Alhazred stepped away. The light grew blinding as weight grew in my hand.

"Pull your hand out slowly," barely above a whisper.

I did so, but what was placed in my hand surprised me. I looked back at the Professor and saw that he too was surprised, but didn't tell me to stop. I yanked out the arm that was connected to me hand.

A boy appeared.

I couldn't help but stare at the boy as he took back his hand and stared back. Matched expressions on both of our faces. He looked at me to Professor Alhazred before looking back. He stood a good six inches taller than me, dark brown hair that was fluffed and spiked at the same time. He wore the well known Guardains gear, his entire outfit was bathed in white. Only one reason to wear that is if you had the status. His bright green eyes looked at my dark green.

"Who are you and where am I?" He said, low and deep.

"Madison," spoke the Professor, "meet Matthew. From today forward, you are to never leave each other's sides." His jaw set and eyes blazed through Matthew.

"What do you mean?" I heard stories form the older students that once you graduate, you receive a gift from your parents. A gift that you should never leave home without. Most get amulets or rings, if lucky a familiar. "Why had he came through this spiral? Why had I gotten anything at all?"

Professor Alhazred just shook his head and spoke to Matthew. "You are now connected to her, do not leave her side. If you should do such a thing, bad luck with fall down on you both. Now if I may ask, what school are you?" The Professor didn't looked pleased at the boy.

"I am of no school sir," Matthew looked at me as if trying to remember something. "I do not know much of anything. Asking questions will be a waste."

With a tap of his staff, the Professor summoned a book. The Book of Secrets. "You will take the test then, as for your gear. It proves you are worth something to someone. Tell me, are you a Guardian?"

He looked down at his chained gear, pulling at his gloves as he answered. "As stated, I know little. All I remember is that I was awaked this morning to a feeling of being wrapped in something. I passed out then woke up in this while floating threw this bright place." He placed his hands behind his back and nodded. "The rest is here."

I looked from Professor Alhazred to Matthew. Why was he looking as if he wished this boy never appeared? Also, a Guardian? There would be rumors later if anyone knew he was one, everyone wished to become a Guardian.

"Now that you two have met, we shall get both of you settled and familiar. Now Matthew, you said who is she and where are you. She is Madison as you will always stay besides her. As for the location, we are in Wizard City.

Professor Alhared showed him the Book of Secrets and told him which questions to answer. I stood off by the door uncomfortable as ever, playing with the magic that danced across my fingers. A few minutes later Matthew handed back his work to the Professor for him to look over.

"Matthew, it seems to be that you are indeed a Theurgist wizard. Welcome to the school of Life. I will have Professor Wu noted that she has a new student." He went out of the door then called back at us. "Show him to your house Madison, I wish that you two will learn how to live with each other well."

"After the door was closed I grabbed Matthew's hand, "time to show you, hmm?" He gave me a puzzled look before I teleported us both to my house.


End file.
